Campfire Chat
by MissGoodPage
Summary: The non-explicit variant of the prompt: Thorin and Kíli are in a secret relationship. Fíli finds out and suddenly gets very protective of his brother. Thorin/Fili fighting happens. Mentioning of polite Durincest.


**AU:** The non-explicit variant of "Thorin/Kili, Protective Fili" prompt on the Hobbit Kink meme LJ. I will post a mature version as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the things Tolkien owns, and his family, and the whole company and shizzle. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**: Campfire Chat :**

* * *

The sky was lit by many stars, casting down their light at the company of dwarves below. They were huddled around a campfire and sharing drinks and laughs. Only one dwarf wasn't smiling or engaged in conversation. He was seated opposite of his younger brother and was observing him with dark blue eyes full of worry and suspicion. His elbows leant on his knees, his face expressionless and like a rock as he watched the scene play out in front of him. The faint light of the stars and the warm light of the fire illuminated two figures who sat close to each other, snug and comfy. Perhaps a bit too comfortable.

It was not their proximity that had set off the alarm bells inside of Fíli's head but it was the way Kíli smiled. Fíli followed his gaze to the other dwarf, to the King of their company, the King under the mountain, and suddenly it all made sense.

That little kiss on the cheek had betrayed this was more than just an innocent relationship between uncle and nephew and Fíli could feel anger rise up in his chest at the thought that his very own uncle might have been involved with his younger brother. It made him wonder what more the man could have done to his sibling. Had he given more than a chaste kiss? Had he been touching his younger brother?

Anger took its hold over the dwarf and his hand turned into a fist. Fíli gritted his teeth. The feeling swirled inside of his tummy and frightening thoughts clouded his eyes. He could see no other dwarves but these two who had become his only focus. A laughing Kíli whose brown eyes met him and turned from mirthful to concern. Next to him was Thorin, gently stroking his cheek with a finger before following Kíli's gaze and crossing eyes with Fíli. The blond dwarf clearly was agitated and uncle and nephew grew silent under his heated stare.

Thorin finally broke the silence. "What is it, Fíli?"

His voice sounded low and calm, like honey dripping from paradise into a stream that washed Fíli's feet and tried to make him tumble over. But he would not be subdued this easily. The light-haired dwarf focused on their King solely and replied with less than grace.

"I've always thought you found my brother more important than me."

Thorin nodded in false understanding and silently flattered himself. "So it is jealousy I sense."

"No, not jealousy. I've always sensed you preferred him over all of us. Now I know why."

"And why is it, nephew?"

Kíli was awfully silent as his uncle and brother bickered. The other dwarves had turned to whispering but it was obvious that none of them planned to interfere.

"I can't believe I hadn't seen it before. How could I have been so blind?" Fíli said.

His uncle's expression remained hard and his eyes cold.

"We're all blind for the things we do not wish to see."

Fíli cried out in rage.

"That's not how it works, Thorin." He reached for his dual swords and hissed at the older dwarf. "That's my brother we're talking about and I will not let any man touch him like that nor harm him. Not even his uncle." He pointed the sword at Thorin's throat and lowered his voice. "Not even the king."

Now this last statement by Fíli made the whispers around him grow louder as the other dwarves started to debate whether or not it could be considered a serious crime to have a relationship with someone closely related. Though Thorin ignored them, Fíli's rage only expanded at the whispers around him and with a loud cry he raised his swords and slashed them at his uncle.

The king gracefully stepped aside so the swords cleaved the trunk on which he had been seated. Kíli's eyes opened wide when he saw how close his brother had come and he quickly jumped off his side of the tree trunk.

"Brother, please." Kíli begged, but Fíli would not listen. The first-born had raised his dual swords again and unexpectedly had it meet with the elven sword his uncle now carried. Thorin had anticipated another attack and decided to strike back. Fíli's eyes locked with his and shimmered in the light of the fire.

Something uncharacteristic happened at that point, for the look of hurt and betrayal in Fíli's eyes, as well as the protectiveness with which he stood to defend his younger brother, triggered guilt in the King and he felt like he had to explain himself. Thorin's cold expression softened slightly and his eyes turned sad. He was being honest, and honesty was something the king had difficulty with portraying. Yet, in this rare moment he managed to be true and in a hushed voice whispered to his nephew, whose swords were still clashed against his own, those words he had never thought he would ever say to anyone out in the open.

"Listen, Fíli, _I love_ your brother."

Instead of calming the dwarf down it only managed to enrage him more and with a loud scream Fíli had pushed his uncle a step backwards and swung his swords at him again.

Behind them the young dwarf who was the subject of their battle stood with shaky knees and trembling hands at his uncle's confession. He had known for many years that the king saw him as someone special, and since they had started to make love Thorin had reminded him on a daily basis how much he actually meant to the king. Therefore, Kíli had told himself, he would stick to his uncle's side and even die with him if necessary. He needed no one else, just his uncle.

But to hear that one true word, the word of love, from his uncle's lips had set something on fire inside of him and made him feel weak. He knew Thorin was painfully right. What they had was love, and it would always be.

In front of him the battle continued. Fíli struck for Thorin and this time managed to cut the man's arm. Thorin let out a battle cry, low and vibrating, before he hewed at his nephew with his sword. He didn't want to hurt Fíli for he respected his protectiveness. He actually wanted Fíli to be around them for as long as possible, only then he would be guaranteed of Kíli's safety for he knew that despite all his talents the young dwarf was not ready to fend for himself. He needed someone to protect him. And that someone was Fíli. Therefore, killing or injuring the older brother would be futile and counterproductive. But alas, he wasn't a man of much talk and so he shouted at Fíli and hewed again.

"I will not let you get away with this," Fíli shouted as he aimed for the King's leg. The dwarves around them had formed a circle and were watching in awe. "You cannot claim you love my brother when you're nothing else but a pedophile, a rapist, a dirty, scumbag of a king."

"Choose your words wisely," Thorin retorted while he dodged another blow. "The words you use have no relevant meaning to me. I am guilty of none."

"But you are." Fíli cried out as the tip of Thorin's sword pierced his shoulder. He then thrust the sword held in his good hand at the king who had to take a jump backwards in order to dodge. "You are all of them and if you ever dare to lay another finger on my brother again I swear I will murder you."

The king let out a low laugh, though their situation wasn't funny at all. He admired Fíli's strength and attitude, but at the same time he regretted that all of the boy's anger was directed at him.

"Stop." Kíli shouted at them. He could see things were getting out of control and feared for the safety of both men. His brother was already bleeding, and his uncle's clothes were torn. One of two slashes more and one of the dwarves could get gravely injured. "Just stop."

But both men didn't listen to him and with gritted teeth and frustrated shouts launched another attack. Fíli lost the sword from his good hand and tried to hit his uncle by using the sword he still had. Unfortunately, the shoulder-wound made it hard for him to move his arm and the grip on the sword loosened. The sword fell to the forest floor, the handle hitting Fíli's own foot and making him wince. Thorin was on top of him instantly, which made the young dwarf flinch and grimace.

"Is that how you conquered him? Is that how you poisoned his mind with words of love, uncle?"

Fíli's words pierced the king's heart more than any sword ever could and he growled at the boy. The tip of his elven blade was now pressed against the boy's neck, his free hand on Fíli's chest as he sat on top of him.

"No," He whispered, "I never took anything your brother didn't wish to give."

"Stop, please." Kíli's desperate pleas finally met recognition and both dwarves turned their heads to look at him. Two pair of eyes met the dark chocolate ones of the young dwarf whose breathing hitched. Those eyes he met were filled with love. Love that was meant for him.

"No more fighting." Kíli said after recomposing himself. He stepped over to where his uncle had tackled his brother to the floor and held out his hand. The king looked at it indecisively and confused. But after a moment of thought he reached out and took Kíli's hand in his own, allowing the young dwarf to haul him up to his feet.

The man instantly flung his arms around Kíli and pulled him for a hug. The action made their spectators go 'awwww' and smile affectionately. Fíli, who was still on the floor, groaned and turned his head aside. But he wasn't ignored for long because as soon as Thorin had let go of Kíli the young dwarf had knelt by his brother's side and placed a hand on his injured chest.

"It's your shoulder, brother. It'll heal fast." He whispered gently as his right hand brushed a strand of dirty blond hair out of the dwarf's face. Fíli smirked up at him. "And the wounds in my heart. Will they heal?"

Kíli's lip trembled and instead of replying he grabbed his brother's face in both hands and nuzzled his nose against Fíli's.

"I see," The older one whispered, "You really do love him, don't you?"

A teary-eyed Kíli nodded which made Fíli smile. Perhaps he'd been wrong to judge so fast and without any further investigation. Perhaps he'd been wrong to attack Thorin without considering both men's feelings. "Perhaps I should apologize." Fíli finished his thoughts.

Kíli smiled, then laughed, and cuddled his brother close who hissed as some of the armour was pressed against his injury. "Be careful, bro." Fíli said, smiling.

Thorin bent over the two boys and rested his hands on his knees. His dark hair fell over one shoulder like a curtain, his blue eyes were kind and his lips twitched into a faint smile.

"I had expected no other reaction from you, Fíli, son of Dís." Thorin held out his hand for Fíli and helped him up, both were laughing now. Kíli smiled up at them.

An arm circled around the young dwarf's waist, then another as Thorin and Fíli held him. He was trapped between the two but didn't mind, he merely laughed out loud. His laugh was silenced when he was kissed on the nose by Thorin.

"All is well now," Kíli stated as he glanced from one man to another. "and I love you both."

The hug tightened before Fíli let go and Thorin returned to the campfire to find himself a new place to sit. The two brothers exchanged a glance and Fíli silently gave Kíli permission to sit next to Thorin again. The young dwarf eagerly did so and pressed himself against the older man. To his surprise he could feel a rough hand gently taking his own and looked up to see Thorin stare at him.

"The word is out," the king said, "I figured we can hold hands in public now."


End file.
